


Polarity

by HeartoftheNight



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Love/Hate, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartoftheNight/pseuds/HeartoftheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra Nova burns when he first kisses her and she's as alive and wild as the flames and bombs around her. Lucas/Skye. AU-ish Drabble. Character Death. T for adultish themes.  Crossposted on LJ and FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polarity

**Author's Note:**

> First bit of Terra Nova fic I wrote. And it never would have happened if not for these two because they were fabulous together.

Terra Nova burns when he first kisses her and she's as alive and wild as the flames and bombs around her. Alight and uncontrollable, unpredictable. His mouth harsh and demanding. His hands cupping her face, utterly gentle. She fights it and she doesn't. Hands on his shoulders and anyone looking on would say she's pushing away. She is and she isn't. She doesn't know who she is. Her mouth opening in invitation under his and her teeth biting at his lips to push him away. She's Taylor's surrogate daughter. She hates Lucas Taylor for threatening her mother, for making her hurt a man she sees as a second father. She's the Sixer spy. She's caused the destruction of the only home she remembers. She's drawn to this man driven crazy by the brutal death of his mother and the guilt of his father. She wants him to take her here on the smoldering ground as her world burns around her. Her hand reaches for the knife on his belt to plunge into his heart. He doesn't make a sound when the cold metal slides through skin and muscle and her hand is coated in hot blood. Not properly into his heart to make this instant; too close to change the outcome. "Bucket." He says it like he knew this was going to happen; like its all okay that it did. He says it again like a curse, a damnation for all the betrayals. She weeps because its finally _over._ She weeps because he's dying and she doesn't want him to go. He smiles as they fall to their knees together. Her hand on the knife in his chest, holding them together, unbreakable. His hand stroking her cheek. An assurance that its all alright. What they were was real. His hand falls, trailing blood. An assurance that he's almost dead and they never really _were_. She pulls the knife out because she doesn't want this to go on any longer. Catches him in her arms and holds him as the last bubbling breath leaves because this will never end.


End file.
